ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Halloween Night Excitement transcript
Prologue: The Muppet Family Boarding House The Muppet friends are busy decorating their boarding house with Halloween party decorations. Kermit: "Okay, everybody, we got the Halloween costumes, the Halloween party decorations and the goody bags." Walter: "Hey, don't forget the Halloween party music." Scooter: "We got them, Walter." Kermit: "Oh good, now we'll have plenty of time right before our spooky fun Halloween house party and the trick or treaters arrive." Cut to Fozzie setting up his comedy ghost act........ Fozzie: "Perfect, good as it can look, just in time for my comedy ghost act." Statler: "See, Waldorf, I told you Fozzie was gonna prepare for Halloween night." Waldorf: "It sure is spook-tacular!" Statler and Waldorf: Uncontrollably Fade to a black screen....... [The Muppet Show Theme Tune In Background] Kermit: "It's time to get things started again." Scene 1: The Muppet Family Boarding House/the living room Gonzo and Rizzo are filling up the Halloween candy bowls with lots of Halloween candy treats. Gonzo: "Hey, Rizzo, how's the super big bowl of candy corn and pumpkins coming along?" Rizzo: "Supa good, Gonzo, dis is gonna be puh'fect fo' our spooky fun Halloween house pa'ty." Gonzo: "You know what? these candy corns look just like vampire fangs." Rizzo: "And look at de candy pumpkins, dey look just like jack-o-lante'ns." Cut to the Swedish Chef in the kitchen....... Swedish Chef: "Here-a it is, zee ooffffeeciel jeck-oo-luntern ceke-a fur zee spuuky foon Hellooeee huoose-a perty." The Swedish Chef takes out a non-Muppet jack-o-lantern cake and puts it right on the kitchen counter. Scooter: "Wow, Tim, that cake looks just like a super good jack-o-lantern here." Swedish Chef: "My pleesoore-a, Scuuter." Outside the Muppet Family Boarding House/Fisher-Reynolds Street Kermit: "So, Felix, Katrina, who are you going as this year?" Felix: "I'm going as Indiana Jones, he's super brave, heroic and fearless," Katrina: "and I'm going as Wonder Woman, she's super fearless, brave and heroic." Kermit: "Well I'm dressing up as the Scarecrow from The Wizard of Oz, Gonzo's dressing up as a knight in shining armor, Fozzie's dressing up as a medieval jester, Scooter's dressing up as Peter Pan, Skeeter's dressing up as a cheerleader, Walter's dressing up as a pirate, Dr. Honeydew and Beaker are dressing up as the Blues Brothers, Link's dressing up as Han Solo from the Star Wars movie series, Dr. Strangepork's dressing up as a police officer, Piggy's dressing up as Alice from Alice in Wonderland, Denise is dressing up as the title character from the cartoon animated Disney film, Pocahontas, Yolanda's dressing up as Tinker Bell, Doris is dressing up as Lady Liberty and the Electric Mayhem band is dressing up as a young princess and 4 knights in shining armors." Felix: "Wow, Kermit," Katrina: "That sounds super exciting." Kermit: "I know, you guys, well, I'll see you kids later on this evening." Katrina: "Felix and I will see you later too, Kermit," Felix: "Have lots of fun and super excitement at your spooky fun Halloween house party." Kermit walks around to help Walter and his other Muppet friends put up the other Halloween decorations outside. Kermit: "Oh wow, those dancing skeletons sure look spook-tacular," Miss Piggy: "and fascinating." Beauregard: "It'll be the most perfect for our spooky fun Halloween house party." Bean: "Come on, everybody, let's go back inside and get prepared for the. Super big event." The Muppet friends go right back inside the Muppet Family Boarding House and change into their Halloween costumes to get prepared for their spooky fun Halloween house party. Back inside the Muppet Family Boarding House/the spooky fun Halloween house party Kermit's dressed up as the Scarecrow from The Wizard of Oz (1939), Miss Piggy's dressed up as Alice from Alice in Wonderland, Gonzo's dressed up as a knight in shining armor, Fozzie's dressed up as a medieval jester, Scooter's dressed up as Peter Pan, Skeeter's dressed up as a cheerleader, Walter's dressed up as a pirate, Dr. Honeydew and Beaker are dressed up as the Blues Brothers, Link Hogthrob's dressed up as Han Solo from the Star Wars movie series, Dr. Strangepork's dressed up as a police officer, Denise is dressed up as the title character from the cartoon animated Disney film, Pocahontas, Yolanda's dressed up as Tinker Bell, Doris is dressed up as Lady Liberty and the Electric Mayhem band is dressed up as a young princess and 4 knights in shining armors. Kermit: "Okay, everybody, while our Halloween party dinner meals are getting prepared, let's wait right over here 'til the trick-or-treaters show up." Bell Ringing Fozzie: "Oh good, here they are right now." Kermit opens the door to see the trick-or-treaters prepared with their trick-or-treat bags. Felix: "Trick or treat, everybody." Kermit: "Wow, you must be Indiana Jones, (he looks right at Katrina's Halloween costume.) and you must be Wonder Woman." Katrina: "We know, Kermit, and your Halloween costumes look fantastically thrilling." Kermit: "Go ahead, you kids take just as many candy snacks you want." Felix and Katrina take some Reeses Pieces and Skittles as well. Felix: "Okay, thanks a bunch." Kermit: "You're welcome." Fozzie: "Okay, everybody, let the Halloween party music begin." Kathy Thompson: "Wow, what a super good Halloween house party this is turning out to be." In Background Johnny: It's astounding time is fleeting madness takes its toll Uncle Deadly: but listen closely Miss Piggy: not for very much longer Beauregard: I gotta keep control Gonzo: I remember '' ''doing the Time Warp drinking '' ''those moments when the blackness would hit me Floyd: and the void would be calling Kermit and Muppet friends: let's do the time warp again let's do the time warp again Wayne: it's just a jump '' ''to the left Kermit and Muppet friends: and then a step to the right Wanda: with your hands '' ''on your hips Kermit and Muppet friends: you bring your knees in tight but it's the pelvic thrust that really drives you insane Kermit and Muppet friends (continued): let's do '' ''the time warp again let's do '' ''the time warp again Mildred Huxtetter: it's so dreamy oh fantasy free me so you can't see me no '' ''not at all in another dimension with voyeuristic intention well secluded I see all Beauregard: with a bit of a mind flip Bunsen: you're into the time slip Rowlf: and nothin' can ever be the same Dr. Teeth: you're spaced out on sensation Scooter: like you're under sedation Kermit and Muppet friends: let's do the time warp again let's do '' ''the time warp '' ''again Miss Piggy: well I was walking down the street just a having a think when a snake of a guy '' ''gave me an evil wink he shook-a me up '' ''he took me by surprise he had a pick up truck '' ''and the devil's eyes he stared at me and I felt a change time meant nothing '' ''never would again Kermit and Muppet friends: let's do the time warp again let's do '' ''the time warp '' ''again Wayne: it's just a jump '' ''to the left Kermit and Muppet friends: and then a step to the right Wanda: with your hands '' ''on your hips Kermit and Muppet friends: you bring your knees in tight but it's the pelvic thrust that really drives you insane Kermit and Muppet friends (continued): let's do '' ''the time warp again let's do '' ''the time warp again Ends Kermit: "Well, Kathy, it's been such an honor to have you at our spooky fun house Halloween party." Kathy Thomspon: "Thanks a bunch, Kermit, I appreciate it." Scooter: "Well this party sure is looking spook-tacular around here." Rowlf: "Happy Halloween night to all of you out there." Animal: "Happy Halloween night!" Fade to another black screen.......... Category:The Muppets season 2 episode transcripts Category:Muppet transcripts Category:2018